Tame What You Can Not See
by f a n c y c h i k 93
Summary: Hinata has been living with Sasuke for about 6 months. She knows he is emotionally unstable but it's starting to get worse. Hinata promises to never leave Sasuke's side and help through this but will her mind unravel in all of the chaos? Please R
1. Complicated

**This fic is sorta dark and romantic which kinda fits the Sasuhina pairing. Yes, this is based on the song Love the way you Lie by Eminem & Rihanna. I really think this is gonna be a good fic. If it turns out to be what I hope it will be, I would LOVE for it to become a doujinshi by one of the talented artists on deviant art. That would be sooooooooooooooo awesome! So anyways here we go. Oh! I do NOT own Naruto. Seriously.**

**_I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like,_**

**_and right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe._**

**_I can't breathe, but I still fight while I can fight_**

**_As long as the wrong still feels right it's like I'm flight._**

* * *

_Sasuke cried as he pulled the sheets over his head at the sound of his parents fighting...again._

_"I know you're cheating! Your little boy toy just dropped you off! Admit it, Mikoto!" Sasuke's father yelled, repeatedly hitting his wife. Her screams tore Sasuke's heart apart._

_"Fugaku! I'm not cheating on you! I love you!"_

_Fugaku said nothing and stormed out of the house. Mikoto slid onto the floor, suffering from the pain of her bruises and the pain emitting from her sons' hearts._

_"Sasu-chan, Itachi-chan, I love you..." she whispered. Even though Sasuke was in his room, he heard everything his mother said and let those words lull him to sleep._

**10 years later...**

Sasuke walked down the gravel path, making sure no tears fell from his eyes. Unfortunaltely, the intense rain had already make him seem like he was bawling, and on the inside, he was. He arrived at his mother's tombstone and set down his roses to honor her.

"Kaa-san, I wanted you to meet someone today but I don't want her to see me like this. I'm still too proud to let a woman see me vulnerable like this. Her name is Hinata Hyuuga. She reminds me so much of you, with her long hair, and loving heart. I wanna thank you, Kaa-san, because you're the only woman besides her that showed me how I can open my heart. I love you so much."

After that, he walked away from the tombstone, got on his motorcycle and drove off. Mikoto Uchiha's tombstone reads:

_Mikoto Uchiha_

_1971-2010_

_A loving mother and wife_

_A true angel on Earth_

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Hinata Hyuuga wiped her forehead in exhaustion as she cooked dinner for her boyfriend. She mentally thanked Chouji for showing her some recipes. Putting the final touches on the meal, she smiled at the meal and got the apartment ready for her boyfriend.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Hinata rushed to the door and pulled Sasuke in from the rain, helping him off with his helmet and leather jacket.

"Hey, how was the ride?"

Sasuke sighed in annoyance. "Fine."

Hinata knew he was in a bad mood and decided not to pry. She went into the kitchen and pulled out the meal she had made and brought it to him. Sasuke kissed her lips as a thank you and started to eat. _Damn! Is there something this woman can't do? _Sasuke thought.

Hinata sat down next to him on the couch and tried to find something interesting on TV. Sasuke saw that she was eating nothing and asked,

"Why are you not eating anything?"

Hinata shrugged. "I thought I might try out this new diet. Sakura thinks it's pretty good and-"

"Your body is perfect. You eat all the time and you haven't gained a pound." Sasuke simply stated. Hinata bulshed and smiled. She reached to touch his shoulder in a loving manner but he moved away. Hinata took this as a rejection and retreated to the kitchen to make herself something to eat. Sasuke sighed heavily, finishing up his food. _I'm doing it again...ugh. _He eyed Hinata walking to the dining table to eat her food instead of sitting next to him.

"What gives?" Sasuke snapped.

"Nani?"

"Why are you sitting over there?"

"Y-You seem l-like y-you d-don't w-want to b-be bothered." The girl stammered.

Sasuke stood up and walked his way over to her with a baleful gaze, making Hinata shiver and squirm in intimidation.

"Did I say I didn't wanted to be bothered?"

Hinata looked away. "No b-but-"

"DID I SAY I DIDN'T WANT TO BE BOTHERED?" He yelled this time. Hinata yelped in fear but answered no again. _He's doing it again..._Hinata thought. Tears formed in her eyes as she saw him pace back and forth. Then, he stopped and threw his jacket and his helmet back on.

"I'm going out. Don't wait up. I might not come back tonight." Was all he said before leaving and shutting the door. Sasuke leaned against the door with closed eyes while whispering,

"I love you."

Hinata let the tears fall while cleaning up the apartment.

"I k-know y-you're cheating on me, S-Sasuke. But I don't care, I still love you..." She whisepred aloud. The brokenhearted girl went into her and Sasuke's room, got dressed, and plopped herself onto the bed. _I love you Sasuke..._And with that last thought she cried herself to sleep, hugging the large pillow next to her, silently hoping it was her boyfriend.

**3 hours later**

Sasuke checked his watch as he weaved in and out of traffic to get home. _Hinata can not know that I'm going to therapy. _He thought. Sasuke would rather Hinata think he was cheating than knowing he was going to see his therapist, Kakashi-sensei.

When Sasuke arrived at his apartment, he knew that Hinata had cleaned up the place. One of the many things he loved about his raven haired angel, she knewhe loved a clean home. He tossed his jacket onto the couch and placed his helmet on the dining table. Sasuke took off his shirt revealing his perfectly sculpted body and laid himself next to Hinata. He kissed her forehead, lips, and cheeks before falling asleep.

_I'm sorry, Hina. But I do love you. Just trust me._

Hinata woke up with her head on something that felt soft, yet hard. She glanced up and saw Sasuke sleeping peacefully with his arm secured around her waist. Hinata blushed and tried to wiggle her way out of her boyfriend's arm but it was no use.

"Hina..." He mumbled in his sleep. Hinata smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Sasuke...I'm your girlfriend. All you have to do is talk to me. You shouldn't lie to me because I haven't lied to you at all. You're sleeping so you probably can't hear me but I love you. It breaks my heart knowing that you're cheating on me, but I'm staying with you to work this out..."

Hinata sighed after getting all her thoughts out and snuggled into Sasuke's chest about to go back to sleep until she felt him stir. And she gasped when she heard him speak.

"Hinata...I love you." Was all he said before falling asleep again. Hinata smiled. _I know. _She finally managed to wiggle herself out of Sasuke's grasp and went into the kitchen to make breakfast for them.

"I'll make his favorite today." She whispered to herself. Hinata prepared the meal, four onigiri with a quarter size of wasabi in the middle of it with tomato juice on the side. She placed it on the end table in the living room right in front of their plasma television set. Life was pretty good to these two adults. They were both heirs to the biggest technology companies in Japan. The fact that they were together made their check that much bigger.

Sasuke yawned and streched as he got out of bed.

"S-Sasuke! I made breakfast for you!" He heard his girlfriend call. Sasuke smirked and made his way into the living room where he saw Hinata pouring his tomato juice all the way to the top, just the way he liked it.

"H-Here y-you go. I'm g-gonna go and g-get some g-groceries 'cause it looks l-like we're running out. I s-shouldn't be long. There should be some salmon in some foil that you can heat up if this isn't enough." Hinata stammered. Sasuke nodded and wrapped his arms around his waist, settling his head in the crook of her neck.

"You're too good for me. Why are you with me?" He asked.

Hinata sighed. "I'm with you because I'm in love with you. And nothing you say or do is gonna change that."

Sasuke took a deep inhale of his girl's intoxicating scent. "I'm sorry for treating you the way I do."

"It's o-okay. I knew what I was getting myself into when I became your girlfriend and when I moved in with you."

Sasuke pulled away. "No you didn't. Hinata...I'm not stable."

"I don-"

"IT'S NOT GOOD FOR YOU OK? I CAN HURT YOU AT ANY GIVEN MOMENT!"

Hinata flinched at Sasuke's harsh tone and backed up. Sasuke sighed and looked away.

"See? You shouldn't be with me..."

Hinata shook her head and placed her hand on Sasuke's cheek. "You're not getting rid of me so easily."

"You can't tame me."

"B-But I c-can d-damn sure t-try." The girl stammered, slowly shrinking under Sasuke's gaze. He smirked and slammed his girl into the wall and crashed his lips onto hers. Hinata immediately locked her fingers in Sasuke's hair and pulled herself closer. She moaned as her boyfriend tightened his grip on her body. Sasuke pried her lips open with his own and slithered his tongue onto hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. Soon after, he pulled away but kept his hold on Hinata's waist.

"Leave me."

Hinata shook her head. "No."

"Leave. Me. Now."

"I'm not giving up on you, Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed and let go of his hold on Hinata and kissed her lips again.

"Can you get me some more tomatoes?"

Hinata smiled. "Sure. I'll see you later."

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Hinata was now at the grocery store with a cart full of groceries. She remembered Sasuke's tomato juice and walked over to aisle three and bumped her cart into someone.

"Oh! G-Gomenesai!" Hinata squealed. The man she bumped into had silver hair and a mask that covered up his left eye.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

He smiled at his former high school student. "Hinata, you've grown into a beautiful woman. How are you?"

Hinata blushed at the compliment. "I-I've been great. How about you and Anko-san?"

"She's pissing at me about groceries. Say, I've been meaning to talk to you..."

Hinata tilted her head to the side in confusion. "About what Kakashi-sensei?"

"About Sasuke..."

"W-W-What about Sasuke?"

Kakashi looked away. "I know you're with him."

"H-How do you know this?"

"Because I'm his therapist and his foster parent."

Hinata gasped. "N-Nani?"

"It's not good to talk about it here. Take my card and call me when you have time to talk. And make sure Sasuke does _not _know you talked with me. Ok?"

"Hai."

Kakashi smiled and hugged Hinata. "Sasuke needs you more than you'll ever know. I'll be waiting for your call."

Kakashi left Hinata with nothing but questions in her mind, but soon, they were all going to be answered.

* * *

this fic is gonna be kinda intense. it's mostly about Hinata learning of Sasuke's tru childhood and helping Sasuke tame his nightmares nd such. anyways, I hope y'all enjoy it.


	2. We're better off with each other

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm goin thru the story with the lyrics of the song so it's kinda playing out in my head. Thanks again for the reviews u guys! You're awesome! I do not own Naruto dude. Seriously, I don't.**

_High of a love drunk from the hate  
It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more that I suffer  
I suffocate and right before im about to drown  
She resuscitates me she fucking hates me  
And I love it  
Wait  
Where you going, I'm leaving you  
No you ain't Come back  
We're running right back  
Here we go again_

Hinata walked back into the apartment where she saw Sasuke sleeping on the couch. She smiled at him and glanced at the card that Kakashi gave her. _What the hell is wrong with my boyfriend?_ She thought. Hinata kissed Sasuke's forehead and stepped out to give Kakashi a call.

"Hinata?"

"Kakashi-sensei, what in the world is going on? How come I know nothing about this?"

Kakashi sighed. "It's complicated..."

"Obviously..."

"Come to the high school tomorrow around 2:30, ok? I'll explain then."

"Fine. But Kakashi-sensei, will Sasuke be all right?"

"His stability is crucial to his health. But you being with him is saving his life."

Hinata blushed and hung up. _Sasuke..._She walked back inside and blushed again as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her.

"Why'd you step outside?"

Hinata stiffened. "To get some a-air. I-I'm gonna go put the groceries away and start on some lunch, o-ok?"

Sasuke smirked and kissed her lips. "Ok. I'm going out for a ride, I'll be back in a couple of hours. I love you."

"I love you too." Hinata replied. Sasuke gave her one last kiss, threw on his motorcycle jacket and helmet, and left. Hinata started on the meals but suddenly heard her phone ring. She ran into her room to answer her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hinata-chan!" Her favorite clumsy blond bellowed.

"Naruto-kun, hey." She said quietly.

Naruto sighed heavily. "Hinata-chan! We've been best friends since elementary school, you don't have to be so shy with me!"

"H-Hai!"

"Well anyways, Sakura and I want to invite you to a night out. Is tonight ok?"

"Well, Sasuke went out for a ride and I don't know when he'll be back. I suppose I can call him and ask when he'll be back."

"Awesome! Call me back as soon as you get an answer!" Naruto cheered with a smile.

Hinata smiled at her friend's happiness and hung up. She dialed Sasuke's number and was greeted with an annoying tone.

"Yes Hinata?"

The girl winced at his tone. "Gomen ne Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura invited us to a night out. Do you wanna go?"

"Who ever said I wanted to go out with them? Damn it Hinata!" Sasuke yelled.

"S-Sasuke, that's w-why I'm calling you n-now to s-see i-i-if you wanted t-t-to go." Hinata answered timidly.

Sasuke gripped his phone in anger, anger at himself. "Ok. Tell the dobe we'll be ready around 9."

"Ok."

"Hinata, I love you." Sasuke said smirking. Hinata held the phone away from her and cried softly. She shook her head with tears falling and hung up without telling Sasuke goodbye. He looked at his phone and saw that Hinata ended the call and gripped the phone so hard he cracked it straight through. _Damn it!_

Hinata called Naruto back.

"Hinata! So what did the dobe say?"

"He said he'll be there around 9."

"Awesome! Can't wait!" Naruto hung up and glanced at a smiling Sakura but soon realized something. _She said he not we..._

Hinata threw on a pair of sweats, grabbed her keys and left the apartment. She dashed down the stairs and straight to her camaro. Hinata violently turned on the engine and drove to the one place she found comfort in...her brother, Neji.

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Sasuke pulled her motorcycle into the parking lot and walked up to his apartment. He opened the door.

"Hinata? You ready? We're meeting with the dobe and Sakura soon."

No answer. Sasuke frowned.

"Hinata! Where the hell are you? Let's go!" Sasuke yelled. Still no answer. Heat started to form in his core. He went on a complete rampage and tore the apartment apart. After an hour of letting off steam, he sat down on his bed thinking about his girl. _Where the hell did she go? _

He decided he had had enough and went straight to his motorcycle to find Hinata.

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Hinata cried loudly as she knocked on Neji's door.

"N-Neji-nii!"

In an instant, Neji opened the door and pulled Hinata inside. "Hinata-sama, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"S-S-Sasuke!" That was all the Hyuuga beauty could choke out before she passed out in her brother's arms.

"Ten-Ten! Hinata fainted!"

TenTen appeared behind Neji and took Hinata from his arms and laid her on the couch. After placing a warm cloth on her forehead, she stomped up to Neji.

"What the hell happened?" She whispered angrily.

Neji shurgged. "She came inside cried out 'Sasuke!' and fainted."

"Oh no..."

"I'm gonna kill him..."

Ten-Ten sighed, "Neji, wait-"

"No! She's been with this insane bastard for so long that she's going insane along with him. I'm _not_ losing my sister...not again."

Ten-Ten looked at Hinata then back at Neji. "But she is the best thing that's ever happened to Sasuke...he was way worse before she came into his life."

"But he had us!"

"I know, but he still has us. But Sasuke _needs_ her, Neji. And you know it..."

Neji glanced back at his sister and his face softened. "I know. She needs him too."

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Ten-Ten went over to the door and looked through the peephole. "It's Sasuke..."

"I need to talk to him." Neji walked over to the door and opened it.

"Uchiha..."

"I need to see Hinata."

Neji glared at Sasuke. "She's on my couch and unconscious."

"What the hell?"

"Don't sit here and act like you have nothing to do with this, Uchiha..." Neji gritted through his teeth.

Sasuke looked away. "I'm trying-"

"Don't give me excuses, Uchiha. I _am_ your friend but if you do something like this to my sister again...I. Will. End. You."

Then, with perfect timing, a small yawn came from the raven haired Hyuuga beauty. Neji and Sasuke's ears perked up at the sound and rushed to her. Hinata blinked slowly and saw that Sasuke was there and blushed.

"Sasuke..."

"Hinata, why did you leave?"

She looked away. "I c-can't do this Sasuke...I love you but you have to open up to me..."

"I'm not ready..."

Hinata pulled away from Ten-Ten and stood right in front of her boyfriend. "I love you...please open up to me.."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist and pulled her close enough to have their chests touching. "I...can try."

Hinata smiled and kissed his lips. "That's all I needed."

* * *

**Ok, so this is what I got so far. Hope it's good, I think it is XD **

**Please R&R please nd thnks**


	3. Goodbye, My Angel

**Thanks for the reviews u guys! You're probably sick of me saying this but I really appreciate! I heart u guys! Well now we go into the third chapter. Hinata and Sasuke never met up with their friends? Naruto and Sakura play a big part in this because they were Sasuke's first two friends, so they play a big role in Sasuke's life. TenTen and Neji play a big role in his life as well but not as much as Hinata. Remember, I don't own Naruto, in any way shape or form.**

**and P.S. For those who are waiting for the end of _Linger, _ I'm going to try and finish it up this weekend. **

**

* * *

**

_It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped  
Who's that dude? I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength  
__Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

Neji glared at Sasuke and his sister cuddling on the couch. He smirked as he felt TenTen slithered her arms around his neck.

"Come to bed..." TenTen whispered.

Neji shook his head, wanting to supervise his sister's actions. "I'll be there soon."

TenTen huffed, grabbed Neji's shirt and forced him to face her. "Hinata is a big girl, you know how their relationship is. Besides...I learned new moves."

Now Neji decided to pay attention and raised his eyebrows. "Hinata, I'm going to bed! Remember that there _is _ a guest ro-"

"Neji! They're 21! Don't act like they're 12! Now get over here and ravish me..." TenTen threatened. Neji sighed and let himself be pulled into his room with his girlfriend. As soon as the doors were closed, Neji threw TenTen up against the wall.

"Don't fall asleep on me..."

TenTen smirked. "Just try to keep up."

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Hinata curled up to Sasuke on the couch as he kissed her neck. "Words can't explain how much I want you right now..."

Hinata blushed and tried to turn away but Sasuke kept her close. "Hinata, I _need_ you."

The two had sex before but they were at a party together and got completely wasted. It was anything but special. But with Sasuke telling Hinata how much he needed her was touching and it turned Hinata on.

She pulled away from Sasuke and stood up, looking at her boyfriend with softened eyes.

"S-S-Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

The hyuuga girl blushed and looked away. "C-Can y-you s-s-stay with m-me tonight, p-please?"

Sasuke smirked and pulled Hinata in for a kiss. "With pleasure."

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Hinata woke up with a yawn and a stretch and glanced at her _naked_ boyfriend sleeping soundly with his arm around her waist. She picked up her cellphone and glanced at the time. 2:00. _Crap! _Hinata jumped out of the bed, got dressed and tiptoed out of the house. In the clear, she jumped into her car and drove to Konoha High School to meet up with Kakashi-sensei.

When she arrived, Hinata ran inside for her former teacher's room. Room 1586 A. She burst open the door and made sure she wasn't late. She burst open the door and saw Kakashi leaning back in his comfy chair reading the same orange book that he read during Hinata's high school years.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?"

The teacher closed his book and turned to Hinata with a smile. "Hinata, you came. Please sit down."

Hinata nodded and sat down in the desk right in front of Kakashi's desk. Kakashi sat down and sighed. "Hinata, I know you and Sasuke met in class. And from that moment, I could tell he was intrigued by you in an instant. But in order to continue your relationship with Sasuke, you have to know about his past."

"Ok."

"Sasuke was born to Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. He has an older brother Itachi, which I believe you met him once..."

The Hyuuga nodded and Kakashi continued. "Their life was anything but easy when it came to family issues. Fugaku always accused Mikoto of cheating on her and would beat on her continuously, it got so bad that he would sometimes make Sasuke watch. Sasuke gets his instability from his father. Fugaku was a friendly man until he was either drunk or decided to fly off the handle for no reason. At the age of eleven, Sasuke's parents died in a tragic house fire. To make it worse, Itachi confessed because he wanted to end his little brother's suffering. The police almost put Sasuke in foster care but I stepped in and took him in as my own. At first Anko was against me being a foster parent to a student of mine but she heard his story and changed her mind."

Hinata's eyes filled with tears as everything settled into her mind. Kakashi sighed and gave her a box of tissues. "I knew that something good happened when you two started talking to each other. They way Sasuke held your books for you, defended you against Sakura, and comforted you when Naruto rejected you. I noticed the difference in Sasuke's behavior. He was more stable when he was with you. But this is where the stability and health kick in. Sasuke was born with a heart condition, whenever he gets emotionally crazed, his heart beat quickens to the point where it gets worn out. Hinata, I need you to stay with Sasuke because you are literally saving his life."

Kakashi looked Hinata straight in the eye, pretty much getting his last point across. Hinata sobbed and nodded stiffly.

"I d-d-don't want to lose him!" She cried out loudly. Kakashi nodded and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"And you're not going to. I need you to trust me, just do what you're doing now. Love him, respect his space, and kiss his forehead and ears because he loves it."

Hinata blushed. "H-H-H-How did y-you know t-that, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I'm his foster parent and therapist, Hinata. Besides, sometimes he won't stop going on about it."

The young girl giggled and hugged Kakashi. "Thanks, Kakashi-sensei. I'm glad you're helping me out with Sasuke."

"I'll do anything to protect my son...and the girl he gives his heart to."

Kakashi smiled and hugged back. "When you see Sasuke, I want you to tell him that you talked to me."

"B-But why? He might get really pissed and go crazy again."

Kakashi nodded. "I know, but tell him to come to me. He will."

"Ok, Kakashi-sensei. And thank you."

"Your welcome, Hinata."

She hugged Kakashi one last time before leaving and heading back to her Sasuke with a smile on her face. _Now that I know more about you, I can be there for you Sasuke..._

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Sasuke awoke with a smirk on his face, remembering how his _innocent_ Hinata wasn't so innocent last night. He turned to kiss her lips but saw that she wasn't there. (A/N: Aw crap) Sasuke immediately threw the covers off and walked around the house calling Hinata's name, but not loud enough to wake up Neji and TenTen. His head jerked to the door as he saw Hinata tiptoe threw the front door. Sasuke rushed up to her and gripped her wrists tightly. Hinata shivered in fear but soon calmed down.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke gritted through his teeth.

"S-S-S-Sasuke...y-you're hurting me." The girl winced at how tight Sasuke was gripping her wrists.

He sighed and let go. "Where the hell were you?"

"Come sit down so I can tell you." Hinata took Sasuke's hand and led him to the couch. Sasuke laid down and pulled Hinata onto his lap while kissing her shoulder.

"Sasuke...you know I want you to open up to me because I love. And I know you're not gonna do it on your own. So, I went to see Kakashi-sensei."

As soon as she said that, Sasuke tensed and stood up from the couch, making Hinata land on the couch.

"What? Why the hell would you see him? Are you sleeping with him?" Sasuke yelled.

Hinata felt completely insulted and she slapped her boyfriend. "H-How d-dare you! I went to see Kakashi sensei because I was afraid for you! He told me almost everything because I knew you wouldn't tell me! I c-c-can't believe y-you would t-think I'm c-c-cheating on you! I've been w-with you since junior year of high school! I wanna be your w-w-w-wife someday! But since you t-t-think I'm a c-c-cheating whore, t-that's not gonna h-happen!"

"..." Sasuke stood with his eyes widened and mouth open with nothing to say. His girlfriend had just slapped, which surprisingly put Sasuke in check.

"I'm in love with you Sasuke, I always have. No matter what you think, it's not gonna change. And no matter how hard you try to get rid of me, I'll always be here waiting on you." Hinata walked up to Sasuke and kissed his lips one last time before retreating to her room with a broken heart. Sasuke went back into the room and threw on his clothes.

"W-Where are you g-g-going?"

"Away. Since you won't leave me, I'm leaving you. Have a nice life, Hina." He kissed his girl with so much passion. Hinata gripped his jacket in a plea to make him stay but Sasuke pulled her wrists down and cupped her beautiful face in a way to say 'goodbye'. He pulled away and kissed her forehead before throwing on the rest of his clothes and leaving. Sasuke walked out of the room and turned to a crying Hinata and gave her one last smirk and wink.

"Bye Hina." Was all he said as he walked out of Hinata's door and her life. She ran out of the house to be met with her boyfriend on his motorcycle.

"S-Sasuke! P-P-P-Please don't do this! I-I n-need you! I'll d-d-do anything-no, everything you want! Please, I l-l-l-love you so much! D-Don't this to me!" She screamed and pleaded.

Sasuke took off his helmet. "You know you can't be with someone as unstable as me and have a normal life. Besides, I don't love you anymore."

Hinata gasped. _D-Did he j-j-just say that?_ She sobbed even louder and ran to his side anyways. "B-Bullshit! Y-You l-l-l-love me as much I love y-you!"

Sasuke put his helmet back on and started the ignition making Hinata back away. He slowly pulled out of the driveway and turned to his beautiful Hinata one last time. She stared back, silently pleading him to run back to her. But instead, he turned back to the road and sped off. Hinata screamed and cried even louder. _Sasuke...come back to me...please..._

She fainted, completely blacked out and on the ground. Neji and Tenten were already up and heard some of what had happened outside. TenTen ran outside and saw Hinata on the ground.

"HINATA!" She ran to her friend and checked her pulse. _She's alive_. But TenTen still tried to wake her up. "Hinata, honey, wake up for me please." Hinata was still out of it, the only word that came from her mouth was,

"S-Sasuke..."

TenTen looked back down at Hinata. "Sasuke? What about him?"

"Gone...Sasuke's g-g-gone..." Hinata said nothing after that. Neji ran outside to join his girlfriend and sister.

"Where the hell is Sasuke?" He yelled. TenTen turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"He's gone and I don't think Hinata knows where he's going to."

Neji shook his head. "Shit." He ran back inside to call his friends.

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Naruto lay in his bed with Sakura curled up against him. "Naruto, you know I'm gonna kill you right?"

"Why Sakura-chan?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I got tons of rugburn."

Naruto laughed. "Sorry, Sakura-chan." He kissed her forehead. "I'll give you a massage later on tonight, ok?"

Before Sakura could reply with an ok or a smile, she heard Naruto's cellphone ring. She saw him pick it up.

"Hey Neji, what's up?...Wait what?...When?...Shit! Ok, have you called Kakashi-sensei and Anko-san?...Ok, well how's Hinata?...Damn it...Ok...We're on our way. Bye"

Sakura looked to Naruto. "Naruto, what the hell is going on?"

"Sasuke's gone, Hinata fainted and hasn't woken up in like an hour."

"Oh no...so where did Sasuke go?"

"No one knows."

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Sasuke pulled into a dark parking lot filled with police buses. He walked inside the building and looked to the guard controlling the electronic door.

"Is it still visiting hours?"

The guard nodded. Sasuke replied, "Hn. I'm here for Uchiha Itachi."

The guard nodded again and led Sasuke to the area where prisoners met with their visitors. Sasuke looked at his older brother with his orange jumpsuit on and a look of satisfaction on his face. He sat down and looked at his brother who was looking at the table.

"Sasu-chan, how nice of you to see me?"

Sasuke glared at Itachi. "I told you not to call me that anymore."

"What brings you here?"

"This is the first time I've seen you in years and there's only one question I want an answer to. Why did you kill our parents?"

Itachi looked into Sasuke's eyes and frowned. "Our parents caused you suffering every single day. The only thing I regret is screwing up."

"What the hell are you talking about? It was all over the news! They're gone!"

"Question. On the news did you see any body bags on the scene?"

Sasuke stiffened. "No."

"Sasuke, as much as I hate to admit it, our parents are still alive. The closest to you is Kaa-san."

"Hold the fuck up. If our parents are still alive, why did you arrange the stupid funeral in the first place and let yourself get locked up?"

"I needed you to let them go. You weren't yourself and I knew if you believed that if they were gone, you'd eventually let go of them."

Sasuke gripped Itachi's shirt, bringing him close to his face. "You piece of shit! You made me believe my parents were gone!"

"They are! They're not the same parents you knew when you were younger!"

"How do you know?"

"Cause they were my parents too, damn it! You know what mom is doing for a living, scrubbing toilets! She told me that she's been reduced to cleaning toilets! And she deserves it!"

"Tell me where she is." Sasuke said.

Itachi smiled. "No."

"Itachi...Tell. Me. Where. She. Is." The fire in Sasuke's eyes was too obvious. Itachi sighed.

"6574 Pocky Ave. It should be ten minutes away from here."

"Where's our father?"

"He's dead. Offed himself a couple weeks back in an alley. Got more than what he deserved." Itachi looked up at Sasuke who was staring down at the piece of paper with his mother's address on it. He got up and turned to his brother.

"Sit in this hole and rot."

Itachi laughed. "I love you too." Sasuke smirked and left. He got onto his ride and drove off to find his mother.

* * *

**PLOT TWIST!**

**Oh no! Hinata's not waking up! Sasuke's gone to find his mother! What in world is going to happen next? Stay tuned! I worked hard on this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it because I totally enjoyed writing it! Please R&R**


	4. Absolute Chaos!

**Words can't explain how many reviews have made me smile. Thanks again! I didn;t know my stories were this good.**

**ProjXPsyClone: Good? This story is absolutely crazy! Who knew you were so twisted, dude?** **F a n c y c h I k 93: I don't mean to be! ** **ProjXPsyClone: No worries I mean that in a good way.** **F a n c y c h I k 93: Oh. Awesome! And for the record, I still don't own Naruto. Just in case anybody was wondering lol, on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

_You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe  
_

_When you're with 'em  
_

_You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em  
_

_Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
_

_Yeah, them those chills you used to get 'em  
_

_Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em  
_

_You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em  
_

_Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them  
_

_You push pull each other's hair, scratch claw hit 'em  
_

_Throw 'em down pin 'em  
_

_So lost in the moments when you're in them  
_

_It's the rage that took over it controls you both  
_

_So they say you're best to go your separate ways  
_

_Guess if they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday  
_

_Yesterday is over, it's a different day  
_

_Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her  
_

_Next time you show restraint  
_

_You don't get another chance  
_

_Life is no Nintendo game  
_

_But you lied again_

_Now you get to watch her leave out the window_

_Guess that's why they call it window pane_

Hinata lay on the couch with a cool cloth on her forehead, surrounded by Neji, Sakura, Naruto, Chouji, Ino, and TenTen. "So nobody knows where Sasuke is?" Neji asked. Everyone shook their heads. They all looked back down at Hinata. Sakura teared up sat closer to Hinata.

"Hina, sweety. P-Please wake up. We need you and Sasuke does too." The pinkette whispered. Hinata groaned and turned her head back and forth.

"S-Sasuke..." TenTen sighed. "She's been saying that for two hours striaght. Something tells me the only on who can wake her up _is _Sasuke." The group nodded in agreement. Naruto grabbed his keys and nodded towards Neji and Chouji. He kissed Sakura's lips.

"Where are you guys going?" She asked, still sitting next to her friend. "We're gonna go find Sasuke. Call us in about an hour, ok?" Naruto said, putting on his jacket. The girls nodded.

Ino walked up to Chouji and kissed his lips. "You better come back to me." Ino threatened with a sweet smile. Chouji winked and nodded.

"Same for you Neji. Don't think I won't kick your ass even if you are hurt." TenTen called. Neji laughed and yelled back. "I love you too."

The boys were now gone, leaving the girls to watch over their friend. Sakura took Hinata's hand as Ino took the other. TenTen dabbed Hinata's face with the cold cloth, hoping to cool her down. TenTen looked out the window and glared. "As soon as she wakes up, Sasuke is a dead man."

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Sasuke pulled into a neighborhood called Konoha hieghts. It seemed too fancy for someone who's been living off of a wage for cleaning toilets. _If Itachi lied to me he is dead..._Sasuke shook it off and pulled into the nearest space near the address. He froze as he looked at the number on the door. _6574...this is actually it_. Sasuke knocked on the door and his heartbeat became louder and louder as the footsteps came closer to the door. Finally, Sasuke laid his eyes on a beautiful woman with long ravenous hair and the most beautiful dark eyes that Sasuke had.

"K-Kaa-san..." The woman gasped and reached out to touch his face.

"S-S-Sasuke? Is it really you?" Sasuke smiled and nodded and wrapped his strong arms around his mother. He leaned down, his nose in her hair and inhaled. The sweetest scent (besides Hinata's) that he missed during those long painful years. Mikoto pulled away and led Sasuke inside. Apparently, looks were decieving because the inside of these places were disgusting. Mouse traps were everywhere, the wall paper on the walls was coming off, holes in the wall pretty much having every little nasty critter come out of. It surprised Sasuke that he or his mom hadn't thrown up yet.

"Mom, why are you living in this shithole?"

Mikoto laughed. "This is all I can afford."

Sasuke shook his head. "You're living with me."

"No, I can't do that to-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer. Don't think I didn't notice the eviction notices on the end table. You're too good to work in this hellhole. Let me get you a job at a nearby store. My best friend is a lawyer, he can help you change your name and everything. I'm gonna get answers later but now, just let me stop your suffering." Sasuke pleaded.

Mikoto wiped her tears and nodded. Sasuke took her hands and led his mother outsde of the apartment and showed her his motorcycle. Mikoto hit Sasuke on the shoulder.

"Sasuke! This is too dangerous! What is wrong with you? You can get hurt!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and chuckled. "10 minutes and you're nagging me? Here take this helmet and put it on."

Mikoto did as she was told and got onto the motorcycle after Sasuke did. She wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and held on for dear life.

"Just hold on mom, you'll be fine. I promise." He felt his mom nod and they sped off to Sasuke's apartment.

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

"Well nobody has seen him at the ramen shop or his job because he has the day off." Naruto said.

"We're at his apartment comlpex, and something tells me he might be here." Chouji chimed in. Neji nodded.

"Let's go."

The three of them went upstairs and looked at each other. "Um, so who has the key?"

Neji and Chouji automatically turned to Naruto. "What?"

Chouji rolled his eyes. "Naruto, we both know that Sasuke duped your key so you can bring him home whenever he got wasted at the bar. You _are_ his best friend."

Naruto surrendered and sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"What the hell are you three doing here?" The three worried friends turned around and saw Sasuke standing tall with a woman standing behind him.

Naruto and Neji were automatically pissed, assuming the worst. "What the hell, Uchiha? My sister fainted after you left and she won't wake up! You have the fucking audacity to cheat on her?" Neji yelled.

Sasuke and the woman gasped in unison. Sasuke stepped forward. "Hinata won't wake up? What the hell are you talking about?"

The woman stepped from behind Sasuke and hit him on his shoulder. "Sasuke! How dare you cheat on um, Hinata is it?"

Neji narrowed his eyes at unknown woman. "Yes. Sasuke, who is this woman?"

Sasuke smirked and stepped behind his mother so Naruto, Neji, and Chouji could see her. "Guys, this is my mother, Mikoto Uchiha."

Naruto, Neji, and Chouji looked at each other then back at Sasuke. "What the fuck?"

Mikoto waved nervously and looked back up at Sasuke. "You have some explaining to do, Sasu-chan."

Naruto stared straight into Sasuke's eyes. "You told me only your mom calls you Sasu-chan."

Sasuke smirked. "Because she does. Naruto...this is my mom."

Neji stepped forward. "Come on, we gotta settle all this at my place. TenTen hasn't called neither has Sakura. Let's just go and see what's going on."

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

TenTen looked Ino and Sakura and sighed. "I'm gonna call Neji." As soon as she she was about to dial her boyfriend's number, she felt Hinata tighten her grip on her hand.

"Ten...Ten...where...is...where is...Sasuke?" Hinata groaned.

Ino smiled and sat down next to Hinata. "He's coming sweety...he's coming." Ino assured. Hinata nodded slowly. Sakura was about to dial Naruto's number but looked up and saw that the door was opening. She smiled as she saw Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Chouji walked through. Her eyes narrowed at the mysterious older woman holding Sasuke's hand.

Both Sakura and Ino stood up to question Sasuke but TenTen beat them to it. "Sasuke...get over there and wake up your sleeping beauty...or I'll put you to sleep. Permanently."

Neji smirked and walked over to his girlfriend and kissed her lips. "That's my girl."

Sasuke smirked and walked over to Hinata. His heart skipped a beat when his eyes laid on his Hinata sleeping peacefully. _What did I do? _He leaaned down and kissed her lips. "Sleeping beauty, wake up." Sasuke whispered.

Hinata groaned again and fluttered her eyes open and smiled. "H-H-Hey you. You g-g-gonna stay w-with me t-t-this time?" She asked with a smile.

Sasuke smirked and kissed her lips again. "I can't get rid of you so I guess I'll keep you around. Just don't go crazy on me."

"I'll try." Hinata said.

Mikoto sat next to Sasuke and smiled at Hinata. "Sasuke, she's beautiful."

"Sasuke, who is this?"

"Hinata, this is Mikoto Uchiha...my mother." Hinata gasped and unfortuantely was knocked out again in an instant.

Everyone in the room looked at Sasuke with narrowing eyes. "Shit. I'll wake her up again."

Naruto walked over to Sasuke and put a hand on his shoulder. "You have to tell Kakashi-sensei what happened today, teme. You know that."

"I know."

Mikoto chimed in. "Who is Kakashi-sensei?"

"He's my therapist and foster parent."

* * *

**Hinata was up until she met Sasuke's mom who's supposed to be dead. Wonder how Kakashi's gonna react...well stay tuned it's time to wrap this up. Hope u guys enjoy! Please R&R**


	5. I Love The Way You Lie

**GUESS WHO'S BACK? Yeah guys! I got myy laptop cleared out and fixed up and I'll be writing new stories! The thing that happened with this story was that I revised chapter one but accidentally replaced chapter five with chapter one. NOT SMART. So this will be a brand new chapter five. Hopefully you guys will like it. Appreciate the love. Peace. Love. Music. **

* * *

recap just in case:

_"Sasuke, who is this?"_

_"Hinata, this is Mikoto Uchiha...my mother." Hinata gasped and unfortuantely was knocked out again in an instant._

_Everyone in the room looked at Sasuke with narrowing eyes. "Shit. I'll wake her up again."_

_Naruto walked over to Sasuke and put a hand on his shoulder. "You have to tell Kakashi-sensei what happened today, teme. You know that."_

_"I know."_

_Mikoto chimed in. "Who is Kakashi-sensei?"_

_"He's my therapist and foster parent."_

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Anko looked towards the group of people at Hinata's side. She walked over to them and whispered, "Give them some space guys. Take Hinata upstairs and let her rest." Sakura nodded and motioned Neji to pick up Hinata. Naruto and Chouji took Ino and TenTen to lead everyone to Hinata's room. Sakura tagged along behind everyone to make sure everyone got upstairs. Kakashi cleared his throat and stepped forward, noticing the tension in the room.

"Yes, Uchiha-san. I am his foster parent and therapist. I discovered that he has a heart condition that is linked to his emotions. As he grew up-"

Mikoto cut in due to her worries. "H-Heart condition?"

"Yeah. It's linked to his emotions that's why he can't get too upset, too sad or anything like that." Kakashi finished. Mikoto sighed and turned to her son who kept a hard glare at the floor. She placed her hands on her son's face and made him face her. Her beautiful Sasuke, no longer the avenger but her grown up, handsome, strong, son.

"My beautiful baby..." She whispered quietly. Sasuke smirked, 'Same old Kaa-san.' Mikoto smiled at her son's smirk and kissed her forehead. "Who's been keeping you together all these years?"

"I-I have, Mikoto-san." A voice of an angel came from the staircase. Everyone looked towards the blushing Hyuuga girl standing on the staircase with her close friends behind her.

"I've been with Sasuke since junior year of high school and I've grown to love everything about him. The way he yells at me, the way he complains about the house when it's not clean enough..."

Everyone glared at Sasuke who muttered, "..._Not_ helping Hinata..."

"Even the way he k-k-kisses me and tells me everything is gonna be ok, and when he hugs me close and tells me that I d-don't d-deserve him. But we l-l-literally can _not_ be without each other. He's unstable without me and I'm incomplete without him." Hinata turned her gaze directly into Sasuke's eyes. "I am irrevocably in love with Sasuke Uchiha whether he likes it or not."

Naruto smirked, Sakura and Ino "Awwwwwed", Neji smirked, TenTen sighed in approval, Chouji smiled, Anko smirked in approval, Kakashi smiled, Sasuke smirked and walked past everyone in the room and wrapped his arms Hinata's waist, placing his forehead on hers. "Nice speech there, woman."

Hinata giggled. "I try." Sasuke pulled Hinata closer to him and let every memory of life play at once, unfortunately this made his heart almost jerk out of his chest. Hinata noticed Sasuke breathing heavily and put her hands on Sasuke's face to see if he's ok.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun? Are you ok? Sasuke?" Hinata yelled, but she got no answer. Instead, Sasuke unwrapped his arms and fell backwards onto the hard wooden floor. Kakashi ran to his foster kid's side and placed his hand on Sasuke's chest.

"Heart palpations...shit! Somebody call 911!"

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

"He better be ok, I'll kill him if he doesn't wake up." Sakura muttered, wiping her tears on Naruto's shirt. Naruto pulled his blossom closer to him and kissed her hair. "He'll be ok, the teme knows better."

TenTen and Neji were on both sides of Hinata trying to put her in a state of comfort while Ino rested her head on Hinata's thigh as Chouji held Ino's hand. Never had the friends been together, you could feel the love radiating off of them. One of the doctors walked up to them. Hinata instantly gripped TenTen's hand tighter.

"May I speak with the family of this patient?"

Hinata stood up, completely confident. "We are _all_ his family." The medic eyed everyone skeptically and shook her head. "Cute, but seriously." Sakura stormed up to the doctor and stared her down.

"My fiance is Naruto Uzumaki, one of the best lawyers in Konoha. _I_ am Sakura Haruno..._your boss_ and on top of that, this woman here is Hinata Hyuuga. Basically, what I'm saying is every single one of us has the power to make sure you _never_ work in this town again. Maybe I can tell this to Sasuke when he wakes up. You do know he's an Uchiha. And you know what happens when you piss off an Uchiha..."

The doctor cleared her throat. "I apologize Haruno-san, please disregard my rudeness."

Sakura scoffed. "Uh huh. Take us to Sasuke's room."

"Hai!"

&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Everyone stared at the door leading to Sasuke's room. Hinata stepped forward and placed her shaking hand on the door. She took a long breath and opened the door, feasting her eyes on her beloved on the bed. 'Baby steps, Hinata.' The Hyuuga thought as she walked over to Sasuke. She pulled a chair up next to him and kissed Sasuke's lips.

"C-C-Come back to m-me, S-Sasuke." Hinata whispered. No answer. Much to the staff's relief, another nicer doctor came in and placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Hyuuga-san...I'm sorry but-"

"No...no please!" Hinata turned to the doctor and clung to his coat. "P-P-P-Please...don't s-s-say it."

"How's my Sasu-chan doing?" The doctor and Hinata both turned to see Mikoto Uchiha clutching her bag in worry. Hinata ran up to her and hugged her tight, letting the tears flow.

"M-M-Mikoto-san!" Hinata sobbed loudly but strangely Mikoto was calm. She pulled away from Hinata and smiled, wiping her tears. "Oh, sweetheart. I know my son, he would never leave your side without a fight."

Hinata smiled and nodded. The two walked back to Sasuke and kissed his cheeks. Naruto and Sakura walked in next and sat next down to Sasuke.

"Wake up, teme. Sakura said that she'd kill you if you don't wake up." Naruto chuckled. Sakura smiled. "It's true, Sasuke."

"And I'll help Sakura kill you Sasuke." TenTen chimed in.

"Gotta love our violent women." Neji said smirking. Naruto nodded in agreement.

Hinata laughed and kissed Sasuke's lips. "Don't make me say goodbye Sasuke." When she was about to pull away, she felt Sasuke's hand grip hers.

"I...will...never make you...say goodbye. I'll fuckin burn...this place down before I do that..." Sasuke's voice was strained but he had to get that out.

"SASUKE!" Hinata yelled in shock before wrapping her arms around him, practically crushing him. Sasuke chuckled and weakly hugged back. "Hinata...can you check my pants pocket?" The Hyuuga beauty did what he said and pulled out a small lavender velvet box. Hinata gasped and turned to a smirking Sasuke.

"Why don't you try somethin crazy as hell? Marry me." Said the mysterious Uchiha. Hinata let out a laughing sob and ran over to her now fiance and wrapping her arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Yes!"

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

_5 years later _

"Sasuke-kun! Takeo-kun! Dinner!" Hinata called as she placed everyone's plates on the dining table. She smiled as she heard the footsteps of her two favorite men's footsteps from down the hall. A small tug from the bottom of her dress and Hinata looked down at a four year old boy with a huge smile on his face.

"Kaa-san!" The boy cried out. Hinata picked him up and kissed all over his face.

"Hi, baby. Come on. Dinner's on the table." The boy nodded and went to start on his food. Sasuke slipped into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, kissing her neck.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Hinata called out in surprise but soon settled into his embrace. "Hi."

Sasuke smirked and kissed her neck. "I still don't deserve you but you and the boy are the only people that keep me sane." Hinata placed her hand on Sasuke's cheek and smiled.

"And we'll always be here. I love you Sasu-koi."

"I love you too, Hinata Uchiha."

* * *

**For all myy fans who have waited i deeply appreciate it. Hey! I have an idea! I'll take a request! Here's the deal. The story can be multichaptered or a oneshot. I'm begging for it NOT to be any pairings tht I don't like. Especially Naruhina, sorry but i greatly dislike that pairing. First one to hit me up with a request gets it and you'll see it by the end of this weekend. K? Peace. Love. and Music. Love always, fancychik93.**


End file.
